Acelerador de Hormonas
by SumireCB
Summary: Juvia compra una nueva poción para que Gray por fin se fije en ella... Pero, ¿qué pasaría si no sólo Gray toma la poción, si no que su amiga Lucy también? ¿Y si ambos se van juntos a casa de la rubia y están completamente solos? ¡Madre de Dios, por qué hace tanto calor!


_Dormitorios de Fairy Hills, Magnolia. _

_Habitación de Juvia Loxar._

_8:30 am._

Una chica de cabellos azules, se encontraba planeando una nueva forma de hacer que el chico de sus sueños se fijara en ella como algo más que una compañera o amiga del gremio.

Sí, hablamos de Juvia Loxar, la linda acosadora que tenía el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, quien a pesar de todas insinuaciones, y hasta declaraciones de la chica, parecía no haberse percatado de los sentimientos que desbordaban el corazón de la chica.

Aún recordaba aquella vez que había comprado aquella extraña poción de amor y las cosas no habían salido nada bien… Pero eso era porque era falsa, pero esta vez, tenía la verdadera.

Y esta vez ella sí tenía un brillante plan, sí señor. Esta vez el chico se percataría de los sentimientos de la peliazul, y posiblemente declararía que él tenía la misma clase de sentimientos por la chica. O al menos eso creía ella que pasaría…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fairy Tail se encontraba en su acostumbrado estado. Peleas, bebidas, charlas y demás…

Aunque había algo que no era normal.

En una de mesas del gremio, se encontraba sentado un aburrido pelinegro, cosa rara en él, ya que aunque fuera un poco más consciente que la mayoría de las personas del gremio, aún era un joven que quería disfrutar de la vida haciendo locuras con sus amigos.

Y ahí residía el problema. Sus amigos _no_ estaban ese día en el gremio. Erza estaba en una misión en una isla en no sabía dónde, y Lucy, Natsu y Happy se habían ido de misión en la mañana justo antes de que él llegara… Y joder que le daría una paliza al cabeza de flama cuando lo viera por no avisarle.

Mientras Gray divagaba en pensamientos de tortura para el Dragon Slayer, Juvia se acercó a su mesa y dejó un vaso con refresco sobre la mesa en la que estaba el chico, quien le murmuró un gracias, a la vez que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos entró por la puerta del gremio acompañado de Lucy y el gato azul.

La rubia entró corriendo al gremio, desesperada por alguna bebida refrescante, ya que a su querido compañero de equipo se le había ocurrido la genial idea de echarle una botella completa de salsa picante al almuerzo que ambos habían compartido al finalizar la misión a la que habían ido.

Así que con su garganta quemándose por dentro, la rubia corrió en dirección del primer vaso que vio, lo tomó y le dio un laaaargo tragó.

—¡Oe, Lucy, ese refresco es mío! —protestó un molesto Gray al ver como la rubia le arrebataba su bebida -la cual no tenía de dónde había salido, pero si estaba en su mesa, significaba que era suya- y se la tomaba justo enfrente de sus narices—. ¡Lucy! —chilló de nuevo.

La chica dejó de beber y dio un gran suspiro.

—Lo siento, Gray… —le devolvió el vaso en el que al menos quedaba un poco menos de la mitad de la bebida, el cual Gray aceptó con gusto y procedió a tomárselo de un solo trago—. Pero es que Natsu…

—¿¡Natsu!? —le cortó abruptamente a la chica, quien lo miró extrañada—. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CABEZA DE HUEVOS ESE!? ¡LE VOY A PARTIR HASTA LA MADRE! —Lucy se asustó, por alguna razón Gray se notaba más molesto este día que lo normal…

—¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS CABEZA DE HUEVOS, MANGANZÓN!? —Natsu apareció de la nada detrás de Lucy.

Y pues así, se agregó otra pelea a lista de Gray y Natsu.

Pasadas unas dos horas, Gray y Natsu habían acabado su pelea, y Natsu se había marchado a su casa siendo llevado por Happy, ya que él había perdido la pelea. A causa de que de alguna manera él y Gray habían logrado armar la grande, y su pelea de dos se había convertido en la pelea de medio gremio y las cosas no habían resultado muy bien.

Por otro lado, Lucy había logrado escaparse de la pelea escondiéndose detrás de la barra, y ahora era una de las pocas personas que estaban en pie, al igual que Gray.

—¡Oe, Lucy, te acompaño a tu casa! —gritó el pelinegro acercándose a la chica mientras ella le miraba extrañada.

—¿Por qué me acompañarías a mi casa, Gray? —le preguntó.

El chico sonrió como un niño y dijo:

—La semana pasada dijiste que me prepararías la cena si te ayudaba a librarte de Loke.

La rubia intentó hacer memoria, y cuando recordó a que se refería el moreno, tan solo suspiró y ambos emprendieron camino hacia su casa.

Durante el camino Gray se sintió extraño al lado de su compañera. No es que nunca hubiera caminado al lado de una chica, ni mucho menos, sino que en esta ocasión se sentía como que… algo _acelerado_, pero simplemente lo atribuyó a la reciente pelea en el gremio.

Aunque ahora que se fijaba, Lucy tenía unos grades y lindos senos, además de unas piernas torneadas acompañadas de una cintura de avispa, y de paso… ¡Alto! ¿Qué hacía fijándose en el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo tan descaradamente?

Bueno, aunque era difícil no fijarse en semejante escote… ¡Basta!

Gray giró su cabeza y miró al río, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, y su respiración acelerada, además que casi podía jurar que el corazón casi se le iba a salir del pecho… ¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando!?

A él nunca le había interesado Lucy como algo más que una buena amiga… una buena amiga que estaba _muy_ buena… ¡Joder! ¡Esos pensamientos no son dignos de él!

No lograba entender que estaba sucediendo, ¡parecía un crío! Estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de estar caminando al lado de semejante mujer, ¡cosa que había hecho ya un infinito de veces! Algo andaba mal dentro de él… pero eso parecía dejar de importar cada vez que miraba las lindas y blancas piernas de la rubia…

Por su lado, Lucy caminaba tranquilamente, claro, hasta que el mago de hielo se quitó su camisa -recién recuperada después de su pelea en el gremio- y la arrojó a alguna parte de la calle.

Le echó una mirada de reojo y… Joder, sí que estaba bueno.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. ¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento? ¡Podía jurar y perjurar que esa no había sido ella!

Aunque… ahora que lo notaba, se veía que el chico le aplicaba cierto tiempo a mantener su físico, sus brazos eran musculosos y su abdomen estaba realmente marcado…

Miró el piso rápidamente, claro que ha de admitir que alguna vez se fijó en el cuerpo de su amigo, ya que era difícil no hacerlo, pero nunca de _esa _manera.

Su mirada subió a los labios del chico, los cuales parecían pedirle a través de una extraña fuerza sobrenatural que los mordiera con violencia en mitad de un apasionado beso y… ¡KYA, EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO!

Observó los ojos del moreno, eran como dos lagos azules y oscuros, de esos que guardan secretos en lo más profundo de sus aguas, donde nadie se atreve a explorar… Y ella tenía ganas de descubrir esos secretos…

Y… mierda. Miró el pisó, esto no podía ser verdad.

Durante el resto del camino a casa de la rubia, ninguno de los dos dijeron palabra, y ambos evitaban tener contacto visual con el otro, pero era eso, _intentaban_.

Una vez que llegaron, Lucy abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Por alguna razón había una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

Sin decir palabra, Lucy se dirigió a la cocina pensando en hacer un estofado, mientras el chico de hielo aguardaba sentado en un sofá de la sala.

La chica entró en la cocina y lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Necesitaba calmarse o de lo contrario Gray se daría cuenta y podría malinterpretar las cosas. No es como si nunca hubiera llevado un chico a su casa y hubiera estado a solas con él… Es decir, a veces hasta dormía con Natsu en la misma cama… pero Natsu no _era _como Gray.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo en el marcado abdomen del chico, provocando que casi se cortara un dedo al picar los vegetales.

—¡Ay! —dio un pequeño grito cuando salió de su ensoñación y se vio que su dedo sangraba—. Joder… —Se lo llevó a la boca, a la vez que tiraba el cuchillo a alguna parte.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —Se volteó y vio a Gray quien entraba a la cocina con cara de preocupación—. Te oí gritar… —El chico caminó hacia ella.

Lucy lo observó de nuevo, el chico se veía algo sonrojado y seguía sin camisa. Dejó de escuchar y de respirar, y sólo se enfocó en mirar el torso de su amigo. Hombre, sí que se veía deli…

—¡Ay! —exclamó la rubia de nuevo, apartando con brusquedad el dedo se su boca—. ¡Rayos!

—¿Qué pasó? —Gray observó a su compañera algo preocupado, por un momento se había quedado totalmente quieta y después de la nada había gritado de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, observándolas hasta que encontró la herida.

—Me mordí… —murmuró la rubia, viendo sus manos ser sostenidas por el moreno. Sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica cuando el chico apretó con más firmeza sus manos, e intentó separarlas, pero el chico se lo impidió.

—Déjame ver… —susurró el chico acercándose más a ella, ya que la chica se había apartado un poco al sentir la "descarga"—. No parece grave… —Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho llevó el dedo de la rubia a su boca, tal como la chica había hecho minutos antes, sorprendiéndola a ella y hasta a él mismo.

Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo. Gray se había acercado mucho a ella, y ahora estaba chupando _su _dedo, ¡sin motivo alguno!

El moreno parecía haberse quedado petrificado ante su propia acción, ya que no se movía. Pero dentro de la chica algo se removió. Algo que la impulsó a acercar más su rostro al del chico, quien la miró a los ojos y sacó el dedo la rubia de su boca.

Gray observó a Lucy, por alguna razón, ahora que la tenía tan cerca, le parecía que era endemoniadamente hermosa. Observó sus ojos color chocolate y sintió ganas de perderse en ellos, observó sus labios y sintió ganas de besarlos. Y eso hizo, los besó.

Lucy se sorprendió al sentir los labios del moreno aprisionando los suyos, pero no le desagradó, es más, sin siquiera pensarlo se dejó llevar, era como si algo le dijera que dejara que el chico hiciera todo lo que _quisiera _con ella.

Gray realmente no supo porqué, pero soltó las manos de la rubia y dejó que las suyas se resbalaran hasta la pequeña cintura de la chica, acortando toda la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos.

Giró un poco la cabeza, consiguiendo que la chica entre sus brazos abriera su boca, dejando entrar a la juguetona lengua del moreno y consiguiendo que se enredara con la de ella en una especie de danza.

Ninguno de los dos se enteró, pero en algún momento ambos habían salido de la cocina, y entre besos habían terminado acostados sobre las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de la rubia.

El pelinegro besaba el cuello de Lucy, mientras esta lanzaba suspiros y se preguntaba qué carajos estaba haciendo. Ella no sentía nada más por Gray que una simple amistad, pero algo le impedía moverse para tratar de liberarse del chico -quien estaba sobre ella-, o para simplemente abrir la boca para soltar algo más que no fueran suspiros.

Pensó en empujar al chico, pero el resultado fue que se afianzó más a él, pensó en decirle que se detuviera, pero al abrir la boca sólo salió un sonoro gemido, también pensó en resistirse y muchas más cosas, pero todas terminaban teniendo un resultado contrario.

Por su parte, Gray ya se había deshecho de la camisa de la chica, y ahora sus manos jugueteaban con el broche del sujetador, mientras que su boca repartía pequeños besos húmedos por el cuello y pecho de la rubia.

No se crean, él tampoco entendía que estaba sucediendo. También había intentado detenerse, pero simplemente sus instintos eran más fuertes en este momento, y ya que la chica no parecía estar interesada en oponer resistencia, pues…

* * *

—Nee, Natsu, ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Happy, quien volaba al lado de su compañero de cabellos rosados, quien caminaba tambaleándose un poco—. Tal vez debimos quedarnos en casa…

—No, Happy… —dijo Natsu mientras caminaba tambaleándose de lado a lado—. La casa está muy desordenada, le pediremos a Lucy que la ordene mañana y nos quedaremos allí esta noche… —tropezó con una pequeña piedrita y estuvo a punto de caer, pero por suerte se sostuvo de una pared cercana—. No creo que le haga problema —continuó su camino.

—¿No quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Happy observando a su amigo.

—¡Claro que no, Happy! —Natsu intentó darlo un manotazo al gato volador, pero este se aparto y Natsu tropezó de nuevo, cayendo de cara al piso.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el gato azul observando a Natsu tirado en el suelo.

—Por favor…

Pocos minutos más tarde, Happy depositaba a su dueño enfrente de la casa de Lucy. El gato observó por la ventana del cuarto de la chica y vio que la luz se encontraba encendida, eso era buena señal, la rubia estaba en casa y de seguro ya había preparado la cena.

—¡Natsu tengo una idea! —grito el gato, sobresaltando a su compañero que estaba evaluando la manera de subir por la ventana sin terminar más magullado de lo que estaba—. ¡Tal vez si entramos por la puerta, Lucy no nos arme ningún lío y nos deje quedar más fácilmente!

Natsu observó a su compañero, por primera vez parecía tener una buena idea.

—¡Vale, hagámoslo! —exclamó el chico alzando su pulgar y sonriendo.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la puerta de la casa, y sin más, la abrieron y entraron.

Nada más entrar, Natsu pensó que sentiría aroma a comida que espera, pero no había nada. Más bien, en la casa había otro aroma que se le hacía familiar, pero al estar tan mezclado con el de su rubia compañera, se le hacía irreconocible.

Caminó hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por Happy, tal vez la chica se encontraba en su habitación.

—Ne, Natsu, ¿esta no es la camisa que Lucy tenía puesta hoy? —Natsu observó como Happy tomaba una camisa del suelo y se la enseñaba. Natsu la tomó y la observó con cuidado.

—Sí, es esta —Miró a Happy—. ¿Se le habrá caído? —Happy se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vamos a devolvérsela de paso! —el chico sonrió, y el gato asintió con un "Aye!".

Ambos subieron el resto de las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Una vez en la puerta, Natsu escuchó un extraño sonido, pero no le prestó atención, sin más, abrió la puerta.

—Oe, Lucy, dejaste esto en… —Natsu abrió los ojos como platos al ver la escena que desarrollaba frente a él, mientras que del susto a Happy le desaparecieron las alas y se cayó al suelo—. ¿Pero qué…?

Natsu dejó caer la camisa al suelo. Observó a Lucy, quien estaba en ropa interior, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y su cara completamente roja; Gray, quien estaba sobre ella, no tenía camisa y besuqueaba a la rubia por _todas_ partes, al igual que sus manos se encargaban de recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia.

Después de unos segundos, Natsu entendió qué estaba pasando. Y se puso rojo, _muy_ rojo.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer… Es más, no sabía si debía hacer algo. Así que hizo lo primero que pasó por su mente cuando esta se desbloqueó.

—¡Oigan! —gritó—. ¿¡Por qué no me dijeron que eran pareja, par de cochinos!? —A pesar de sus gritos, no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de la pareja, más bien, parecía que estos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que el chico llevaba ya un rato allí.

Natsu se acercó a ellos, algo molesto porque le estaban ignorando. Tomó el brazo de Gray dispuesto a darle un buen jalón por no prestarle atención, pero el pelinegro apartó la mano del chico. No fue violentamente, es más, parecía como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de lo que había hecho.

—¿Are? —Natsu miró a Lucy, y le pinchó una de sus mejillas con su dedo, consiguiendo que la chica lanzara un sonoro gemido, cosa que hizo que el pequeño Dragon Slayer se asustara y diera unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Hey! —gritó de nuevo, intentado conseguir inútilmente la atención de sus compañeros, pero nada pasaba, ellos seguían en lo _suyo_, era como si estuvieran bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

Una pequeña idea cruzó por la cabeza del pelirosa, miró a su compañero gato y luego a sus amigos.

—Oe, Happy, ve por el maestro al gremio… —Y sin esperar más, el gato azul salió despavorido por la ventana del cuarto hacia el gremio.

* * *

—¡Detengan esta locura! —gritó Erza -quien al parecer había vuelto antes de lo planeado- irrumpiendo violentamente en la habitación de la rubia—. ¡Sepárense par de…! ¿Uh? —Miró hacia la cama de su compañera, donde se suponía que debía estar la pareja secreta del gremio, pero esta estaba vacía.

—¡Hey! —Le llamó una voz desde el suelo, bajó la mirada y vio a Natsu sentado en el piso—. Logré separarles —El chico señaló una parte de la habitación con su pulgar.

La Titania observó hacia donde apuntaba su compañero y vio a Gray. Sentado en la silla del escritorio de la rubia, atado con unas cuerdas que sabría Dios de dónde habían salido e inconsciente. Erza se quedó sin habla.

—Vaya, buen trabajo, Natsu… —dijo el maestro entrando en la habitación, mientras observando a uno de sus magos más poderosos atado e inconsciente en una silla—. ¿Qué hiciste con Lucy? —preguntó al no verla en ninguna parte de la habitación.

Natsu se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación. Una vez frente a ella, tocó levemente con los nudillos, y acto seguido se escuchó una desesperada voz femenina decir: "¿Gray? ¡Denme a Gray! ¡Necesito a Gray!".

El maestro cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar aquella situación, mientras que Erza abrió los ojos como dos platos y se puso roja como un tomate.

—Esta escena me parece familiar… —Todos lo que estaban en la habitación voltearon hacia el maestro -menos Gray, claro está- , quien parecía meditar seriamente—. Natsu, ¿dices que por más que intentaste llamar su atención parecía como si no estuvieras aquí?

—Así es… —respondió el chico, observando con atención a su maestro.

—Acelerador de Hormonas —dijo el maestro abriendo sus ojos y observando a sus chicos.

Natsu miró a Happy extrañado y este sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acelerador de… Hormonas? —preguntó Natsu con un gesto de confusión.

—¿De qué habla, maestro? —preguntó Erza.

— Es un hechizo muy antiguo, lo usaban en los principios de la formación de la humanidad, por lo que es muy poco común en los magos de ahora…

Erza frunció un poco el ceño, era muy extraño que alguien hubiera logrado obtenerlo si era tan poco común.

—¿Para qué sirve exactamente?

—Bueno, pues su finalidad es… —Makarov suspiró—… hacer que los humanos se reproduzcan como si de animales se tratase.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó un sorprendido Natsu, al igual que los demás presentes en la habitación—. ¿¡Por eso ellos…!?

—Así es, Natsu —dijo el maestro adelantándose al pelirosa—. Si nos los hubieras detenido, posiblemente tendríamos un pequeño problema entre manos dentro de nueve meses…

Se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación. Todos pensaban en cómo alguien podría haber conseguido la receta de aquella poción siendo tan antigua como decía el maestro.

—Maestro —Llamó la peliroja, consiguiendo la atención de los presentes—. ¿De qué manera desharemos el hechizo?

Makarov entornó los ojos, pensando. Miró a la chica seriamente y dijo:

—No lo sé.

Natsu y Happy se atragantaron. Y desde el baño se escuchó la voz de Lucy decir algo como: "¡Denme a Gray, lo necesito!" acompañado de alguna especie de gemido.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabe!? —exclamó la Titania—. ¡No podemos dejarlos así! —Señaló al inconsciente Gray—. ¡Ahora Gray está dormido, pero cuando despierte, de seguro harán hasta lo imposible para… para…! —Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron del mismo color que su cabello—. ¡Ya sabe!

—Lo sé, Erza —dijo el maestro tratando de calmar a la chica—. Pero es un hechizo muy antiguo, y se utilizaba hace mucho tiempo… Y dado el tiempo y el motivo por el que fue creado, no creo que allá una cura para el, además de…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Happy.

—Pues… en aquellos tiempos, lo que hacían era cumplir el objetivo de la poción, y con eso acababa todo… —Makarov se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¡maestro! —chilló una Erza sonrojada.

—¡Les podemos dar protección! —Sugirió Makarov—. De lo contrario se quedaran así hasta que finalicen lo que empezaron…

* * *

Media hora después, Erza y Natsu estaban parados frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, mientras que la rubia y el pelinegro continuaban con lo suyo allá adentro.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, y como no, si el par dentro de la habitación no sabía contenerse con sus gritos y gemidos.

—Natsu, por favor, repíteme una vez más por qué estamos aquí… —pidió Erza, a punto de un colapso nervioso. Ya era conocido que a ella le gustaba leer libros con contenido ecchi, pero de ahí, a _casi _observarlo, era indicio de un posible infarto.

—Porque el maestro no los pidió, por si ellos "necesitaban" algo… —Bufó—. Para mí que lo hizo a propósito… —refunfuñó molesto, mientras recordaba.

Gray no había tardado mucho en despertarse, y cuando lo había hecho no había mejorado en nada su estado, es más, podrían jurar que estaba peor que Lucy.

El maestro aún tenía en mente el dejarlos continuar, y eso hicieron. Pero Erza y Natsu no contaban con que a el maestro le parecería buena idea dejarlos a ellos haciendo guardia por si la pareja "necesitaba" algo… ¡Joder, qué iban a necesitar!

Natsu suspiró, y miró una planta que estaba en el corredor, tratando de no prestarle atención a los sonidos que se producían detrás de la puerta frente a que él estaba parado.

Un alto gemido femenino resonó en la casa, y Natsu pudo ver de reojo como Erza daba un pequeño brinquito en su posición. Posó su mirada sobre la chica y notó como esta temblaba levemente, pensó en posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero se retractó a mitad de camino. No era buena idea.

—Oye, Erza, tranquila… —intentó darle ánimos a la chica desde su posición.

—Me quiero ir, Natsu… —murmuró la chica.

Natsu miró el suelo. Joder, le daría una paliza a Gray cuando lo volviera a ver, por Mavis que lo haría.

—Oye, Natsu… —Le llamó la peliroja al Dragon Slayer, quien posó su mirada sobre ella—. No le digas a nadie del gremio que me viste así… por favor.

El chico sonrió.

—Tranquila, no diré nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada.

Hasta que Natsu escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría violentamente. Él y Erza se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Pero todo resultó ser en vano, ya que quienes habían entrado en la casa de aquella manera habían sido el Maestro y Levy.

—¿Qué pasó, viejo? —preguntó Natsu al verlos, se les notaba por encima que ambos habían ido corriendo.

—El Maestro me comentó sobre lo que estaba pasando con Lu-chan y Gray —Levy suspiró—. Y recordé que había leído algo sobre eso en uno de mis libros…

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó Erza, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la peliazul extrañada.

—En uno de ellos decía la cura.

Natsu y Erza se miraron con los ojos como platos. Quizá aún no fuera tan tarde.

—¡¿Cuál es!? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Realmente no hay una cura —Ambos miraron a la chica con los ojos como platos, ¿de qué estaba hablando?—. El efecto de la poción se pasa tras una hora de ser aplicada.

… Natsu hizo memoria durante un momento.

—Aguarda un momento, Levy —Natsu posó su mirada sobre la peliazul, quien le observaba curiosa—. Desde el momento en que los encontré, hasta ahora, ha pasado _más_ de una hora…

Se hizo un largo silencio en la habitación, que fue finalmente roto por la Titania.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ellos…? —soltó Erza con la poca voz que le salió.

Happy, quien había entrado volando por la puerta en un momento indefinido de la conversación, pero lo suficientemente bueno para saber sobre que hablaban, expresó su opinión poniendo sus patitas sobre su boca.

—Se ggggustan.


End file.
